Bump in the night
by Destiel07
Summary: I love Team Free Will. Know what I love even more than Team Free Will? Kid!TeamFreeWill . It's a little one-shot, but I may or may not do a little more short stories of their adventure with these guys.


"Yes, sir" the three tiny voices quietly answered simultaneously.

"What were you three thinking? You could have gotten seriously injured, or worst. Of all the things you guys have pulled, this topped it all! I'm _very_ disappointed." The three boys stood in front of Mr. Winchester without saying a word, because they all knew better than to say anything when he gets angry like this. All of their heads sunk to the floor while they squeezed their hands tightly behind their backs. "Especially you Dean and Cas, you two are the oldest and should have known better. What if Sammy got hurt? You know it's your job to protect him, not put him in harm's way!"

"Sorry, sir" they both answered again.

"You're not sorry now, but you will be later. Now all of you go upstairs and sleep. We will discuss what the punishment will be once Mr. Novak comes back home tomorrow and I explain what you three pulled. Good night." John pointed up the stairs and the little ones slowly made their way up them as they dragged their feet up each step in a single filed line. They stopped for a moment and looked over at the railing to see John's face one last time, but before any of them had a chance to say a word, John shouts "now!" Making them all sprint into the room and slam the door shut behind them.

Sam wiggles under the covers as Dean tucks his eight year old younger brother into his bed, and then proceeds to tuck himself into the top of his own bed while Castiel settled at the bottom of Dean's bed as well. They have had sleep overs plenty of times; Cas almost always sleeps over their house though, every other weekend since he could remember. He and Dean have been best friends since birth, literally. They were born on the same day and their mothers shared the same room and since then they have been inseparable. Twelve years later and they are still best friends. And they still manage to get into a shit load of trouble.

"Told you it was a bad idea" Castiel mumbled while tossing around in the bed trying to get comfortable.

Dean sat up and kicked him in the leg "shut up, Cas. You think I don't see that now? Too soon for you to be fucking rubbing it in my face, don't cha think?"

"Dean" Sam peeped his face out just enough to look over the blanket, "That's a bad word. Dad said you're not supposed'a be saying stuff like that. You're gonna get into more trouble if he hears you."

Dean growled and huffed under his breath, rolling his eyes "_freaken_. You don't have to freaken rub it in my face right now, Cas." Sam gave him a small smile and little thumbs up, showing him his appreciation. He rolled over to his side, signaling that he was about to try and sleep. So Dean and Cas whispered in attempt to not disturb him.

Cas propped himself up with his elbow to get a better look at Dean. "I'm sorry, Dean. I wasn't trying to add salt to the wound or anything. Guess I'm still just freaking out about everything, and how much trouble we are going to be in tomorrow."

"Tell me about it; it's been a while since dad was that angry." There was a long pause before Dean spoke again, "hey, Cas?"

Cas sat up, concern flickering through his eyes. He began to fumble with his fingers; he does that when he's nervous. "Yeah?"

"Thanks, for what you did back there. If it wasn't for you and if Sammy ended up getting hurt because of me, I don't know what I would have done. And dad, oh man if I had to try and explain to dad that-"

"_Us_. If something would have happened to him, it would have been because of us. And I know Dean, he's basically a brother to me, too. You know that. I understand what that would have done to you. Don't worry, we'll fix this. Just you see. I promise."

"Can you assbutts please shut up and go to sleep?" Sam yawned from all the way over at his corner of the room.

"Assbutts?" They both repeated together.

"Yeah. Isn't that what the word is? I thought I heard Cas say it to you before?"

"No, I've never said that before" Cas said," but I have said assh-"

"Oh my God, good NIGHT" Dean stretched over to the lamp and turned the light off, almost violently flipping over to his side as he dragged the covers with him, "everyone shut the hell up and go to sleep."

"Dean, do not use the Lord's name in vain. That is blaspheme."

"Cas."

"Dean."

"Sammy!"

"OH MY GOD" Dean grabbed the closest pillow and shoved it into his face, "GOOD NIGHT."

~Earlier that day

Uncle Bobby had just left after stopping by for a few minutes to say hi to the boys and John since he was in town. They all loved it when he came to visit. He was the crankiest man they have ever met, but they never loved anyone as much as they loved him. Whenever he came to town he brought this old journal, and inside was filled with hundreds of bizarre drawings and entries. All about "supposed monsters". John always hated when he filled their minds with "make- believe bullshit" so Bobby was always careful not to share his stories in front of him.

Today, like any other visit, he shared another story. It was about how he apparently fought off and killed a werewolf just last month with his friend Rufus. Before he left, he told them how tonight was supposed to be a full moon and to watch out for themselves because that's when they change. Bobby gave them a wink and a quick wave while pulling out the drive way, saying how he will come back to see them soon.

It was Dean's idea to camp outside in their back yards and to hunt out their very own werewolf, just like Uncle Bobby. Cas agreed because as he always says, someone has to be there to back Dean's sorry ass up whenever he goes on one of his adventures. Sammy agreed because it was his big brother and he didn't want to be left out. And at the time it didn't sound all that bad, but then again the sun was still somewhat out and everything sounds less scary when there's light around for you to see. The second it was replaced with the moon and stars was a completely different story, but no one wanted to be the one to back out of it. So they all asked to borrow John's big tent because all three of them could easily fit in it, stocked up on midnight snacks, flashlights, and all the silver knives and water guns that they could find. And they waited.

Finally, its dark out and the two older boys are beginning to become impatient while Sam is dozing on and off. "Do you think one will show up, Dean?" His little brother asked as he attempted to wipe his sleepiness away from his eyes with the back of his hand, "I mean what if there aren't any in this neighborhood. We never thought to ask Uncle Bobby where they are usually found."

"Honestly, I have no clue Sammy. Guess we're gonna have to find out tonight. But I'm guessing it's gotta sound a lot scarier than a normal dog would, right?"

"I guess," Sam laid back down on his back, hands folded behind his head. "Well, all this waiting around is getting boring. Wake me up if you find anything."

"Whatever," Dean said as he threw him a pillow, "just go to sleep. You're no fun out here anyway, Samantha."

Sam shot him a look before rolling over to his side to drag his sleep bag with him, Dean always says he had that Bitch Face since he was born. Dean shifts his weight so he is now facing Castiel, leaning back against his hands for support. "You think we're gonna find anything tonight, Cas?"

He just shrugged, "I'm not sure."

"Do you want to?"

"I don't know if I do."

"What? Why not?! Don't you want to be, damn what does he call it?" Dean snaps his fingers until he remembers the word he's looking for, "a hunter? Look at how amazing Uncle Bobby is; he's a hero! Don't you wanna be one, too?

"Of course."

"Well then?"

"Dean, we're just kids. All I'm saying is we shouldn't be training to be soldiers just yet. If we start fighting hard like we're ready, we're going to get hit just as hard, maybe even harder. And I don't think we're ready for that yet. I'm just thinking this through because you're obviously not. I don't want any of us getting hurt."

Dean can feel his temper starting to rise. Partly because he hates when Cas starts acting like a dick when he gets like this, and partly because he knows he's right. And he hates when Cas is right. "Why'd you even come then if you thought this was so stupid?"

"Because even though you're a complete idiot sometimes, I still got your back. Just like I know how you got mine. I mean, someone's gotta be around to save your sorry ass. And it can't be Sam; he's too young and small. So I guess it's gotta be me."

"You left the part out where Samantha is a girl, so it's not like she's strong enough to do much anyway."

"Shut up, Dean!" Sam yelled as he threw the spare pillow at the back of Dean's head.

Dean was about to say something back when they heard it, and all three of them instantly stilled and wide eyed. A loud howl that, a kind that sends shiver down your spine, a kind that makes the hair on the back of your neck spike up. And it sounded close, real close. The first one to break out of their trance was Dean as he groped around for anything to grab, and it was a flashlight. He flicked it on; it beamed on and off until finally, it stayed off. "Son of a bitch!" Dean frantically hits the flashlight against his palm in attempt to turn it on and keep it on, but it was no use. "You're kidding! Sammy you didn't think to put any new batteries in this?!"

Sam grabs the one of the water guns and presses it closely to his chest, "I- I'm sorry, Dean! I just didn't think about it and God I'm so-"

Cas tossed aside the pillow he was clutching and tore the water gun away from Sam. "Sam, go inside. Dean and I will catch up to you." Sam stood up to try and yank it back, but Cas just held it up out of his reach, and Sam knows what the look on his face means. It means he's serious and not changing his mind otherwise.

So Sam looks to Dean, ready to shout out complaints and beg him to let him stay. But before he has a chance to, Dean raised his hand to cut him off. "No Sam, listen to Cas. Go inside, _now_. No arguments. We will be right behind you; we're all calling it a night. Carrying something is just gonna slow you down, so run! C'mon move!"

Finally, Sam took off while Cas retrieved the other water gun and Dean got hold of the three knives they brought along with them and they bolted out the tent. When they camped out the distance from the tent and the door didn't seem so far, but now it feels like the distance just keep gaping bigger and bigger. And then, everything stopped.

This, this _thing,_ pounced on Sam and had him pinned to the ground. Sam was screaming for Dean to come save him and for a split second, he froze. That second could have cost him everything if it weren't for, Cas. He didn't hesitate to spray the beast in the eye with the salt water. Sure salt had no effect on werewolves, but getting salt in anyone's eyes would hurt like a bitch. Apparently their theory was right because the monster stumbled back a few steps, enough for Sam to wiggle out from under it. "Dean! Go grab Sam and run inside, I'll be right behind you! I'll hold him off!"

Dean's feet were working again and without a second thought, he swooped down to pick up Sam and hauled their asses back in the house. He dropped Sam off on the couch and ran back out to go help Cas, but Cas was already inside, panting against the door. "Sam," Cas said between breaths, "is he alright?"

Dean was grateful that Cas asked that rather than probing at the fact that he froze. Of all people, of all moments, Dean Winchester froze. "I dunno, I didn't get a good look at him. Cas man, are you okay? You took on that- that _thing,_ all by yourself. What the hell."

They both walked over to the couch where they gave Sam a quick one-over. He wasn't bleeding or anything, so they sat down and tried to calm themselves down. Before Cas could answer, footsteps where storming down the stairs. It was John with a gun in his hands. "What the hell did you three get yourselves into?! I saw the whole fucking thing, was just about ready to shoot the damn thing! You are all in for it this time."

"Psssst"

"Shuddup, Sammy."

"Deeeeean, just listen."

"Jesus Christ, Sammy. I said shuddup, I'm trying to sleep."

"It's eight in the morning, you've slept in enough. C'mon Dean, get up!" Sam is now at the corner of Dean's bed, poking his arm in attempt to waking his older brother up. Dean always hated how persistent he can be sometimes.

"Dean, do us both the favor and just listen to Sam for a minute. The sooner you hear what he has to say, the sooner we can go back to sleep." Finally, Dean rolls on his back with a groan and props himself up on his elbows. Enough to see a wide awake Sam, and a sitting up yawning Cas.

"This better be freaken important."

"Let's make breakfast."

"Go ahead, Samantha. You know where your apron is."

Sam shoots him a look while Cas tries to hold back a laugh, "Stop being a jerk, you know I can't reach half the stuff. So that means you gotta help me. Look, if we make dad his favorite, chocolate chip pancakes, before he wakes up then maybe we can get him in a better mood. And makes some eggs with bacon for Mr. Novak while we're at it since he loves that. Better mood means easier punishment. And no one makes pancakes like you, or eggs and bacon like Cas. So get up and let's start cooking! Unless you want to be grounded the rest of our lives that is."

Dean grumbled an agreement as he threw his pillow at Sam's face. His dad won't be up for another hour or so, which should be around the time Cas' dad swings by. That should be more than enough time to have everything ready. So they quietly make their way downstairs and started cooking.

While Dean and Cas slave their way through the food, Sam just sets up the table and drinks since that's all he can really do. A few minutes go by and Cas begins to smell smoke, he looks over his shoulder after scrambling the eggs and dumping them into a plate, to see that Dean's pancakes are burning because he isn't paying attention. So he nudges him in the ribs with his elbow, "Get your head out of your ass and watch what you're doing, Dean. You're going to burn it."

Dean nudges him back harder, "chill, I think I know what I'm doing. Not like I haven't done this before."

Cas puts his plate down next to the bacon he just finished up with and shoved him this time. Dean put his spatula on the counter a second later they're on the floor wrestling it out and yelling at each other. Sam tried to turn off the stove to go break up the fight, but accidentally turned up the heat. More smoked filled the room and the pancake even set on fire. Sam desperately tried to get either ones attention to help, but Dean and Cas kept at it on the floor and ignored him.

Suddenly, all three stopped dead in the tracks when they noticed an angry looking and annoyed John Winchester barge into the room and take care of what was setting itself on fire. He dumped the pan in the sink and drowned it in water. He turned back around and didn't know whether he should be pissed or annoyed. It's eight-thirty in the morning, too early for this shit. "Boys, what the _hell are you doing_?! Are you trying to set the house on fire! You just don't know when to quit do you?" He looks over at Dean and Cas, who are still on the floor, "and you two! Get up and cut the shit out! God, I can't believe the stunts you three are pulling lately."

They bolted and straightened up and Sam was the one to speak up, "we're sorry, Dad. We just wanted to make a nice breakfast for you and Mr. Novak to say we are sorry about last night. Honest. Just at the end we were getting worked up I guess."

"Yeah, we're sorry Dad."

"We really are Mr. Winchester."

John let out a long sigh as he ran his fingers through his bed hair. "Look, I'm letting you all off with a warning. _Only this once though_. You're just lucky you didn't actually hurt Mrs. Leone's Husky, Max, with the crap you pulled."

"Max?" The three blurted out.

"Yeah, he got out last night and jumped over our fence, which was why he was in our back yard." The boys still looked puzzled, John perked up an eyebrow in suspicion. "Why? What did you think it was? Something else happen that you boys aren't telling me?"

"No!" They shouted. Normally John would keep questioning them because he can tell they aren't being completely honest, but he was still too tired so he waved them off and let it slide.

"I'm not even gonna bother asking why you're all so jumpy. I'm just gonna eat what's here and pretend none of this happened."

John took the stack of pancakes and eggs and began to serve himself when someone came in through the front door. "Hey John, it's me Chuck! Sorry I let myself in, but I did so whatever. Oh, do I smell pancakes and bacon?"

The boys slowing sat down at the table as they watched their fathers eat the meal they made for them. Dean leaned in to Sam and Cas and whispered "that was a close one."

"You're telling me" Sam said.

"My heart's still pounding, let's take it easy for a bit. Don't need or want another scare like that for a while, thank you very much."

"Damn, and I was hoping we could go out and hunt a vampire today!"

Sam and Cas both punched Dean in the arm and gave him a '_you're fucking joking, right_?' look. "Alright, alright! God, it was a joke." They took a few bites from what was on the table here and there and counted their blessings. Hunting can wait, at least for a few more years. Which sounds good to them.


End file.
